Christmas Eve Bliss
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Just some EO Christmas Smut. Please read and review!


**A/N: I decided to try a christmas one-shot. I hope you like it. Please read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Elliot and Olivia had been secretly dating for about five months. No-one knew, not even Casey since Olivia had decided not to tell her. Casey was dating Munch and Olivia knew that she would accidentally blurt it out to him, so she decided it was safer just not to tell her.

It was Christmas Eve night and Elliot and Olivia were about to leave the precinct.

They were almost out the doors when Cragen walked out of his office. "Come back, you two. I want you to stay for just another couple hours, just in case another case comes in" he said and then disappeared back in to his office to finish up some paperwork.

Elliot and Olivia took off their coats and sat back down at their desks in frustration.

"What the hell are we supposed to do, El?" Olivia whispered, slightly angry since they had to stay back.

It was only the two of them and they had finished all their paperwork.

Just then Elliot got an idea. He stood and walked over to Olivia, taking her hand in his.

"What, El?" she asked in confusion.

"Up" he whispered, gently pulling her up out of her chair.

"Where are we going, El?" She asked as he gently pulled her upstairs.

"To the cribs. Shhhh... You don't want Don coming out," he whispered.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

They stumbled in to cribs, kissing each other passionately.

Elliot began to pull off Olivia's blouse but she stopped him.

"We can't in here, El" she said in between moans as he kissed her neck.

"Who cares, Liv. We just won't be as long and loud as we are at home, so we don't get caught," he whispered as he moved his right hand to her left breast and began to rub it through her blouse.

"We'll keep the top half covered then" she whispered back in between moans.

"Mm-hmm" was his only response as he worked on unbuckling her belt.

"El, you're taking too long" she moaned.

"I've got it" he smiled as he finally undid it and moved on to her button and zipper.

Once they were undone, her jeans were pushed down to her ankles along with her satin red thong.

"Mmm, sexy underwear today, Livvie" he grinned.

Olivia undid his jeans, releasing his erect member. "Happy to see me, huh?" she joked.

"Don't you know it."

Elliot quickly backed Olivia into a wall as she took his member in her hand before gently and slowly guiding him in to her swollen, wet and ready core.

Both moaned in pleasure before Elliot began quickly pumping in and out of her.

Olivia and Elliot were both too busy, moaning and kissing as Elliot was pumping in and out of Olivia to know that Captain Cragen had just walked out of his office and was on his way up to the cribs to tell them that they had a new case come through.

Cragen opened the door to see Elliot thrusting in and out of Olivia, against the back wall of the room. Her head was back, looking up at the ceiling as she moaned, she had one hand clenched in Elliot's short brown hair and one on his ass, pushing him deeper in to her. He was grunting and panting as he pumped in and out.

"I'm cuming, El" she moaned.

"Then look at me, baby" Elliot moaned back.

"What the hell?!" Cragen yelled angrily, blushing from embarrassment.

Elliot stilled but kept his member inside Olivia. Both detectives looked at their captain in shock.

"For Goodness sake, you two. Finish, get dressed and get your asses in my office" he spoke angrily before walking out, slamming the door behind him.

"Shit" Olivia muttered.

"Who cares, Liv. If anything happens I'll transfer"

"El..."

"No, Livvie I will"

"No El, I was gonna say shut up and keep going. I'm so close"

Elliot nodded and obeyed by beginning to pump in and out of her again.

He watched her face as she reached her orgasm, just moments later.

"I'm going to cum. Where, Liv?"

"In me, El. In me"

Elliot thrust twice more before spilling his seed deep inside Olivia. He didn't slide out her straight away instead he grabbed something out of his shirt pocket.

Olivia was still breathing heavily as he watched Elliot. "What's that?" she asked, referring to small, red, velvet ring box that Elliot had pulled out.

He opened it in front of her. "Olivia Marie Benson, I love you with all my heart. You are everything to me. Will you marry me?"

Olivia's chocolate brown eyes opened wide in shock as a huge smile swept across her olive toned face. "Yes, of course, I will marry you, El" she replied, with so much happiness.

He took the white gold banded ring with a big beautiful diamond set in the middle of two small rubies out of the box and slid it on her left ring finger before sliding himself out of her.

"We better get out of here" Olivia said as she and Elliot pulled up their pants.

Once they had both fixed their clothes and Olivia had fixed her hair, Elliot quickly cupped her face in his hands and planted a quick but tender kiss on her lips.

"Come on, let's go face our fate" he said taking her hand in his as they walked out of cribs.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot and Olivia walked in to Captain Cragen's office, expecting to see him so angry that he had steam coming out of his ear but instead found him laughing.

"What's so funny, Capt.?" Olivia asked, confused, still holding her new fiancé's hand.

"Oh my God, I can't believe that I had to be the one to catch you guys" he laughed but was still blushing.

"Huh?" Elliot questioned.

"Casey owes me $50"

"You made bets on us?" Olivia asked, slightly ticked off.

Cragen stopped laughing for a moment. "Yes. I bet that you two wouldn't be able to control yourselves and end up having sex up in cribs and Casey said that you wouldn't do it, Liv."

"Whatever" Olivia mumbled, pissed at her best friend as well as her boss.

"Wasn't there a case?" Elliot asked, holding on to Olivia's hand tightly so she couldn't leave.

"Yeah, there was but I gave it to Munch and Fin before calling Casey to tell her that she owes me money"

Elliot nodded and looked at a pissed off Olivia. "Come on, baby. Let's go"

Olivia nodded and Elliot guided her out of the office to go home.

"We're engaged by the way." Elliot called back, over his shoulder before getting a half chuckled 'congratulations' in reply.

They were both confused. They didn't know whether to feel embarrassed and ashamed that their captain caught them having vigorous but passionate sex up in cribs or to just forget that they were caught.

"Who cares?" they muttered in unison as they stepped, hand in hand in to the elevator.

Once the door closed, Olivia turned to Elliot, "Round two in the back of the car?"

"Mmm-hmm" Elliot replied with a shit-eating grin.


End file.
